


Caring

by batyalewbel



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble inspired by the discussion about penance in 1x02 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief exchange I had to write. I like Sherlock and Joan and their chemistry...I also like angst

                Sometimes he was almost disturbed by Joan’s presence. Those eyes were so gentle, but piercing. They saw right through him. He wondered if this was how people felt when he looked at them.

                No wonder he had no friends.

                That evening they had talked about penance. He was doing his penance for the wrongs he had done. That’s what he said and for a time she left it at that.

                But soon enough she had to pry further. It was evening and they leaned over yet another meal of takeout when she leveled him with that gaze and spoke.

                “You know Sherlock, you say your penance is to shun human contact…but I think that’s just your excuse. Because human contact is uncertain and caring is hard.” Her words cut right to the heart of the matter and he had no real response. In a way he marveled at her logic and reasoning. He just wished she aimed those powers elsewhere.

                And yet he had to egg her on, half hoping she would be wrong.

                “Oh really?”

                “Yeah…but I do know you can care. Every victim in every case…you care about them.”

                And of course she was right.

                “It’s easier to care about the dead isn’t it?” He asked her and knowing the statement cut two ways she finally fell blessedly silent. And then he felt a still more irritating emotion.

                He felt sorry.

                

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
